The description relates to manufacture of flat panel displays.
An example of a flat panel display is a liquid crystal display that includes an array of pixels each including a thin film transistor, a storage capacitor, a liquid crystal cell, and transparent pixel electrodes. Scan lines and data lines are provided to enable individual control of the pixels. The thin film transistors, storage capacitors, pixel electrodes, scan lines, and data lines can be fabricated on a glass substrate using a photolithography process.